WetNote
by JBCBlank
Summary: A decade before Light Yagami ever found a Death Note. There existed a time in L's life when he came in contact with another Death Note, though he never knew it. Love and hate drove L to fight, for the only thing in his life that he believed he lacked.
1. WetNote cover & warning

From the twisted mind of JBCBlank

DeathNote Presents

WetNote

A story of Sex, love and….. you know what

It's just sex.

WARNING: Before you read any lower. The Wetnote is not recomended for all ages. Only the truly mature may read it, mostly because I have been burned in the past and i do not wish to feel that again. Now, if you can read the fallowing words without being offended or giggling like a school girl, then you may continue. Penis, Vagina, Breasts, Cock (as in rooster), Pussy (as in cat).

Ok, you may now continue on to the actual story.


	2. Rules of the WetNote 1 to 10

Rules of Wetnote

1* anyone who's name is Written in this note will be horny.

2* The writer must keep from directly thinking about he person who's name is being written, so that anyone sharing the same name can share in the hornyness.

3* If the cause of hornyness is not specified within forty seconds, the person who's name is written will be forced to masturbate uncontrollably until the urge is satisfied.

4* If the cause of hornyness is specified within the forty second limit, the writer has six minutes to specify how the victim relieves his/her hornyness.

5* If for some reason the hornyness can not be relieved the writer will take on the remaining hornyness.

6* As the Wetnote fills, the power of the hornyness increases.

7* the writer who aquires the assistance of a God of Hornyness can not be affected by another wetnote in any way.

8* Wetnote does not work against animals.

9* the longer the writer is exposed to the secretion of the Wetnote, the lower the writer's resistance to natural arousement becomes.

10* the longer the writer goes without writing in Wetnote, the lower his/her chance of finding satisfaction to natural hornyness.


	3. ch 1 New school blues

Ch. 1

_New School Blues._

L had known this day was coming, the only thing he didn't expect was to be late on his first day, feeling rather stupid and embarrassed, he hesitated ever longer on entering his first class. His new uniform felt sticky and hot thanks to the sweat that for some reason was accumulating over his well formed abs. _No time like the present_, he thought to himself as he placed his hand on the metal door. He stayed in that position frozen like some strange pale statue; he could here the teacher talking and did not wish to interrupt_. Why did I have to be late?_ He wondered, scolding himself once more for waking late. _Of all days, the first day I had to be late, I'm never late, Never in my life have I been late_. Taking a step back he took time to run his fingers threw his unkempt black hair; he couldn't even remember the name he was planning to use here. _Rius…. Riuk… Riuzaki!_ That was it.

L once again reached for the metal door handle; this seemed to take forever mostly because he was taking his time. The sweat had started accumulating on his back and he was starting to get cold, cracking his neck and adjusting his long sleeve white shirt, which he wore under his uniform white polo shirt he made up his mind to enter the classroom. With a deep uncharacteristic sigh he placed his fingers on the cold steel door. Mustering all his strength and courage he prepared his powerful muscles to push the door open to announce his arrival. Firing every muscle he could control he used all his weight to push… a door that was already opening.

With a loud and slightly sickening THUD, L was sprawled on the floor in an ungraceful heap. His backpack had opened completely and all of his papers and books had some how found there way to the other side of the class room. The course of laughter that fallowed was enough to send even the strongest man to the verge of tears. L was no exception, the tears filled his eyes as he lay there, and he tried hard to make it look like he was more hurt then embarrassed. Unfortunately his red face and ears gave him away, the person who had opened the door was either invisible or had gone out. So L didn't know who to blame.

Not even the teacher seemed to care how or why L had ended up on the floor, all L wanted to do was lay there until he was sucked into the floor and disappeared forever. "Get up young man." was all that the teacher managed to say above the laughter of the other students. L forced himself up keeping in his tears in turn blurring his vision, He could feel his stomach churning as he stood, his nose hurt and his eyes were burning. "What is your name?" The teacher asked as L turned to face him.

"R-Riuzaki…" L whimpered his lip trembling slightly.

"Oh yes they told me we were getting a new student today." The fifty year old teacher commented as L started picking up his stuff. "When you have all your things together take a seat behind Dawn, she's the one with red hair."

L turned to look at the girl whom he spoke of, she was a true red head, Red hair, red eye brows even red eye lashes. L smiled at her and took his seat; he was planning to get the rest of his stuff after the hour was over, before his first computer class. That hour passed swiftly and he was able to get his stuff soon, unfortunately not fast enough for he could not find his sweater that Watery had so lovingly folded and placed in his backpack for this cold winters day. As L turned to exit the classroom to join the class in the computer lab, he saw that Dawn was also still in the classroom, watching him from the door. "Not the best way to start your first day at school is it?" she asked as he walked over to her, his old and greying shoes slapped the tile floor with a slightly wet sound.

L smiled at her and answered, "No… quite frankly, this has been the worst morning of my life." They walked to the computer labs together, she talked mostly and L listened. He found her quite fascinating, not unlike Martin who was also in the same school; L had known Martin for a good three months now. Martin was the son of the chief of police, and he had suggested that L go to school with him while the trail's kept him in the city. L wondered if he would actually run into Martin anytime during the school day. He was pulled out of his thoughts however when he noticed that they weren't in fact heading to the computer labs, he stopped in this tracks and looked around, "where are we?" he asked as he almost tripped over a pipe, which was strange because he wasn't moving.

"Near the cafeteria, we won't be late don't worry, the computer teacher never shows up on time, he's always a half and hour late, and besides we still have fifteen minutes before the hour starts." Dawn said smiling and fixing the bow she had on her head.

L sighed and ran his finger over his lips, "Well if you say so." Is all he was able to say before they entered the warm cafeteria, it smelt of soup and coffee. L licked his lips, coffee sounded so good. "Can we make our own coffee?" he asked turning to Dawn who was counting her money.

"Kind of, we can add our own sugar, but not the cream or how much coffee it is." She finished counting and looked over at the counter were many different types of pastries were displayed. "I can't afford a cheese Danish…" she complained closing her purse and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

L pulled a handful of coins from his pocket, "How much are they?" he asked as the money glistened in his palm.

"Seven Pesos." She stated with a deep sigh.

L counted out seven silver coins with gold at the centres and number ones on them. "Here." He said passing them to her casually.

Dawn's eyes gleamed as she accepted the money, "Thank you so much…. Um"

"Riuzaki." He finished for her.

She blushed and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "you're so sweet." She whispered into his ear in a way that was so innocent that it was seductive.

L smiled with a light blush and walked over to the counter, he saw that he had a choice, between Cappuccino or Coffee. And he was torn, he loved cappuccinos but they were normally not as sweet as he made his coffee. Placing a finger to his lips he thought about it, _what to buy?_ He wondered as Dawn asked for a Cheese Danish. He then pulled a gold ten peso coin out of his pocket and flipped it, "Heads cappuccino, tails coffee." Catching the coin he slammed it down on the back of his hand. Lifting his hand he saw an Aztec sun shine, "Cappuccino it is then."

He asked the cashier for a Cappuccino to which she quickly asked, "Chocolate or Cookie?"

L was taken a back, "um… Cookie I guess." He answered; she took his ten pesos and passed him a two peso coin in change.

She went to the back where the Cappuccino machine stood, she returned carrying a steaming cup of Cappuccino, L accepted it in the traditional Japanese faction which he was still trying to keep from doing, the saying seemed to hold even for a geniuses, old habits die hard. L blushed as the cashier giggled and turned to the next customer. L fallowed Dawn from the cafeteria sipping lightly on his Cappuccino, it was smooth and warm just as he thought it would be. "Did you come from Japan?" Dawn asked out of the blue when they were in front of the computer labs. The sign outside said not to bring in food so L had to finish his drink before he would be able to enter the computer lab.

L smiled at the question, "Well, yes. I lived in Japan for a while, I liked it there, and it was fun."

Dawn smiled and watched as L drained his Cappuccino, "Ready to go to class?"

L nodded with a slight burp he dropped his cup into a near by trashcan. They entered the classroom; L was hoping that everyone had forgotten what had happened to him that morning. As he opened the door and let Dawn pass first, a voice in the distance called, "Riuzaki!"


End file.
